


When The Raven King Passed By

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never finds it again. 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Raven King Passed By

She looks too much like winter and too little like his wife.

  
Byakuya feels the life slipping from her in each passing second, in her withering cheeks, in the coldness of her fingertips. He feels death as keenly as she does; the knife at her throat presses also against his. If he could, Byakuya would take the killing edge himself, let the blood flow in rills down his throat. He can’t. It carves out his heart anyway, discards it into her grave, hiding it beneath rocks and worms and dirt and the gravestone marked _Hisana._ He never finds it again.


End file.
